


Makeup

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/F, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-29 01:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Gentiana sits with Luna as she prepares for dinner.





	Makeup

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for anon’s “Anything with these two. (Bonuses if it includes a scene of Gentiana applying Luna's lip gloss.)” prompt on [the FFXV kinkmeme](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/841.html?thread=122185#cmt122185).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The lady Lunafreya is a pretty sight to behold, far more fulfilling than anything else Gentiana has found on the living earth. The spiritual fabric beyond, the greater cosmos its all a part of, has its own majesty, but it can’t fill her heart the way these small moments can. Gentiana sits on her lady’s bed, watching the deft fingers fasten each silken strand of hair into an intricate array. Lunafreya’s eyes are distant in the mirror of her dressing table, but her hands still complete their work with expert precision. When she’s finished, she tilts fractionally to the side, examining her handiwork. Her head is a bouquet of golden flowers. Her white dress is a garden. Her face is the wing-pattern of a butterfly that deserves to be free of this cage.

She turns towards Gentiana and asks, her voice soft and lilting, “How do I look?” Her smile is a sad one. Gentiana can see her thoughts in her expression and the language of her body: _How do I look? Since nothing else about me seems to matter._

Gentiana answers simply, truthfully, “You are beautiful.”

Lunafreya’s smile twitches with a smidgen of sincerity. That’s what Gentiana comes for: to give her hope and love.

She returns to the mirror and muses, “Perhaps I should wear lipstick? Or gloss?” It’s only a dinner that she’s going to, one where she likely won’t speak a word, but her captors will look to her as a handsome trinket and a symbol. Her petite fingers play with one of the tubes strewn across her desk. 

Gentiana extends her hand. Lunafreya sees it and retrieves the tube, coming over to place it in Gentiana’s open palm. Then Lunafreya is taking her seat in front of Gentiana, face tilted forward and pink lips drawn together. 

Gentiana unfastens the lip-gloss. She gently applies the shimmering wand to Lunafreya’s lips, softly drawing it from end to end. Her movements are slow and careful, not out of any fear of applying it poorly, but simply to savour the intimacy and loveliness of the moment. When she’s finished, she holds Lunafreya’s chin as though surveying what she’s done. She announces, “Now your smile may shine for all to see.”

Lunafreya does smile. It’s become fully genuine. Gentiana lifts to press a kiss against her forehead. Lunafreya murmurs, “Thank you.”

A loud knock on her door shatters the moment. Their eyes remain connected a few seconds later, and then Lunafreya goes.


End file.
